wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Transportation
Transportation encompasses the various means on traveling around in World of Warcraft. For directions on how to get to top destinations in World of Warcraft, see Travel Guide. Basic Walking/Running Running is the main method of exploring the world. Flight paths require you to run to their Flight Masters around the world to unlock them. Teleports, Portals, Boats, Zeppelins, and the Deeprun Tram only have set destinations. Mounts are a form of running. Several classes gain a power to increase their run speed. *Hunters have Aspect of the Cheetah (lvl 20) and Aspect of the Pack (lvl 40). *Druids have a Travel Form trainable at level 30. Also, talent points can be invested to increase running speed in cat form by 15% per each of two points for this talent in the Feral tree. This 15% bonus to cat form movement speed, as well as a set bonus from the pvp rare set, can make travel in cat form faster than in travel form itself. *Shamans have a Ghost Wolf Form, trainable at level 20. *Mages do not have a constant speed boosting skill, however at level 20 they may periodically use "blink" in order to shorten their travel time. *Rogues have an ability called Sprint, which increases running speed by 50-70% depending on level, and does stack with the Minor Speed Increase enchant. This ability can be used while stealthed and doesn't break stealth. This ability also makes the Rogue a successful flag carrier in Warsong Gulch. However, this effect only lasts 15 seconds, and is limited by a 5-minute cooldown. This ability is therefore best left for an quick getaway, to sneak up quickly while stealthed, or to catch a zeppelin/boat before it leaves. *Paladins have the Pursuit of Justice talent, which increases their normal and mounted movement speed by 4% per talent point invested (up to 8%). Unfortunately, this does not stack with mithril spurs, carrot on a stick, or the riding speed enchant. * Warriors can charge at an enemy, then hamstring and run away. Swimming Swimming is, by far, the slowest way of getting anywhere, since it subtracts your speed by 50% and speed buffs do not work while swimming, save for one alchemy potion. It can also be dangerous, as you have a breath meter while underwater, and if you go deep enough (meaning far enough away from land), a fatigue meter. When a breath or fatigue meter reaches 0, the player takes damage every few seconds, until they surface or leave the high pressure area. Druids have an Aquatic Form that protects them from drowning, and increases their swimming speed by 100%, raising their swim speed to be level with normal run speed. In addition, Warlock and Shaman spells and Elixirs of (Greater) Water Breathing allow you to breathe underwater, and Shamans and Priests may also cast a spell to allows them to walk on water. Forsaken have a racial ability which helps them last longer underwater, increasing their breath by 300%. In addition, engineers at level 230 can create Deepdive Helmets to breath permanently underwater. There is also a trinket called Hook of the Master Angler, one of the prizes for being the winner in the Stranglethorn Fishing Contest. It turns the user into a fish, increasing their swim speed by 100% as well as allowing underwater breath, though the effect cancels upon strike, which in a sense makes druid aquatic form more desirable in some scenarios. Rapid-Transit Flight Paths ;Alliance *Hippogryph *Gryphon *Deeprun Tram ;Horde *Wyvern *Vampire Bat Inter-Continental Boat * Ratchet, The Barrens ↔ Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands ↔ Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh * Menethil Harbor, Wetlands ↔ Auberdine, Darkshore * Rut'theran Village, Teldrassil ↔ Auberdine, Darkshore * The Forgotten Coast, Feralas ↔ Feathermoon Stronghold, Feralas Zeppelin * Orgrimmar, Durotar ↔ Grom'Gol, Stranglethorn Vale * Orgrimmar, Durotar ↔ Undercity, Tirisfal Glades * Undercity, Tirisfal Glades ↔ Grom'Gol, Stranglethorn Vale Mounts ; Horde * Orc - Wolf * Tauren - Kodo * Forsaken - Skeletal Horse * Troll - Raptor * Blood Elf - Hawkstrider ; Alliance * Human - Horse * Night Elf - Nightsaber * Gnome - Mechanostrider * Dwarf - Ram * Draenei - Elekk ; Paladin * Warhorse * Charger (Epic) ; Warlock * Felsteed * Dreadsteed (Epic) ; Faction * - Available for purchase at Stormpike clan of Alterac Valley. * - Wintersaber Trainers * - Available for purchase at the Frostwolf Clan of Alterac Valley. ; Drop * - Ahn'Qiraj drop. * - The mount of Baron Rivendare. * - An epic mount that randomly drops in the Zul'Gurub instance. * - An epic mount that randomly drops in the Zul'Gurub instance. Teleportation Death Upon dying, your character will be teleported to the nearest graveyard. You can either run back to your body and choose a place to resurrect near there, or ask the Spirit Healer to resurrect you at the graveyard. Hearthstone * Can be used once every hour to transport the player to their home location. The Dark Portal * Leads to Outland. * Must first be opened through an in-game event upon release of the Burning Crusade expansion. Class Abilities * Portal - Mages can create a portal to the capital city of their choosing, with the proper spell. The mage has two versions of this: a self-only Teleport and a Portal for group members. * Teleport: Moonglade - Similar to a Mage's self-only Teleport, this allows a Druid to teleport to Moonglade. * Ritual of Summoning - Warlocks can cast this spell to transport a party member to them, requires at least 4 party members and a soul shard reagent. * Astral Recall - Allows a Shaman to transport to their home location. Basically, it's a Hearthstone you can use every 15 minutes and doesn't require a bag slot. Engineering Transporters * (Transpolyporter 6000) - a device that allows Horde players to transport from Booty Bay to Gnomeregan and vice versa for the horde Gnomeregan quest * * * * See also * Travel Guide * The excellent Transportation guide at WorldOfWar.net. Category:Newbies Category:Transportation